The Wave: He Had It Coming: Genesis
by Chosen2007
Summary: This is a C.S.I NY/Cruel Intentions/Grey's Anatomy crossover, Read Grey's stories to know the relationship, this is a sheldon/Annette pairing, Old Colleguate from Mac's team Ryan and Aiden Stumbled on a simlair crime, He Had It coming belogns to Chicago
1. Chapter 1

The Wave: He Had It Coming: Genesis

By

Chosen2007

Part 1

"So Sheldon, how may dates has this been and you haven't even kissed me?" Annette asked and Sheldon responded, "I'm looking for the right time." "Usually if a girl has to say it then she wants you to kiss her." Annette said and they kiss, Sheldon smiled and Annette smiled too. "How's your friend?" Annette asked and Sheldon responded, "She's good, she's in and out, she hasn't talked at all only to Danny." "I'm so sorry." Annette said and Sheldon responded, "Part of the job." Annette shook her head, so they talked some more and Sheldon got a beep, he had to go. Annette walked him out and they shared a public display of affection kiss. She rubbed his nose with hers and left.

Sheldon could like her, she seemed very down to earth and loves romance. He smiles and then he hit the hospital, there was Mac and Peyton. "Hey Sheldon…"Peyton said and Mac added, "I just got a fax from Seattle that a case similar to Lindsay's has been happening." Mac explained about the crimes where men were killed and on the crime scene, it played the song from Chicago, He had It Coming.

"How's Ryan and Aiden?" Sheldon asked and Mac responded, "They are good. Both of them are really happy, we have a conference call with the both of them to talk about the case."


	2. Chapter 2

The Wave: He had It Coming: Genesis

By

Chosen2007

Part Two

One week ago…

Aiden and Ryan were shocked over the news of Lindsay, Aiden was pissed off and Izzie tried to calm her down. Ryan was very quiet at lunch with Meredith, "I'm so sorry." Meredith said and Ryan responded, "The police always have had this superiority complex about what me and Aiden do, I hear it in Las Vegas and now in New York. This is bullshit." "It's like when I began my internship, some of the residence felt that about us." Meredith said and Ryan responded, "We're in the same business." Ryan got a beep and he looked down at the address. "Oh God." Ryan said and Meredith responded, "What?"

Ryan explained that the address is Izzie's mom. Aiden walked in and repeated what she got the beep for. She had told Izzie, Izzie was freaking, Meredith walked to her friend to calm her down and they took a ride. Ryan and Aiden walked into the scene, there were flies everywhere, they concluded the scene was old and the song was playing, this line…

So I took the shotgun off the walland fired two warning shots...into his head.

They walked in the corner and they saw a man slumped over with his head blown off his body. The weapon after a search was not there at the scene. Aiden looked for Izzie's mother body and couldn't find it, she swore. She reported to Ryan and he scanned the scene, the line of the was looped at that point and he began to put it together.

"This was a verbal abusive relationship if a woman could snap over a little thing, she was planning this. I bet if we scanned the scene, we will find not a trace." Ryan theorized, Ryan specialty was special unit case that specially deals with abuse. As they did the scanned, as it was concluded that the body was there for over a week. They found no trace whatsoever.


	3. Chapter 3

The Wave: He Had It Coming: Genesis

By

Chosen2007

Part Three

Sister Christian belongs to Night Ranger and Aplogize belongs to One Republic and Timberland

"The other C.S.I's went through the scene, they found traces of the cigarette and found out they are Newport 100's, the store was around the corner and the constant buyer was Mother Stevens." Aiden said and Ryan responded, "However, she was nowhere to be found." "I was disqualified because of my intimated relationship with Izzie." Aiden said and Ryan added, "However, it got worse."

Meredith played the answering machine after the coming home….

Sister Christian, oh the time has comeAnd you know that you're the only one to say.

The voice then said, "She will be with her mother since her father is in hell. Twenty fours before she loses herself. "

New York.

"Same M.O as what we had here." Mac said and Danny responded, "Did Meredith ever known she had a sister?"

Seattle

"She had an idea but then we put it together. We were disqualified." Ryan said and Aiden responded, "The next disc was found."

New York.

"What did it say?" Danny asked.

Seattle

I'm holding on your rope,Got me ten feet off the groundI'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound

Lexie Grey was hanging and underneath was a hole in the ground with a bed of nails, in the church, a C.S.I knew it like the back of her hand and knew to go there. Lexie was saved.

"The evidence of the crime led to Lexie but it was severely circumstance and any lawyer could throw it out." Aiden said.


	4. Chapter 4

The Wave: He Had It Coming: Genesis

By

Chosen2007

Part Four

"Lexie is living with us." Ryan said and Aiden responded, "She remembers nothing."

New York

"Same as Lindsay!" Danny said and Mac responded, "What else could you tell us?"

Seattle

"When Lexie was cleared, this is where it gets weird, she got a video because she was starting internship in her locker and it was a point of view video on how she was abducted." Ryan said and Aiden responded, "We got the video and every single time we could make out somewhere we could recognize, it showed a picture of the national anthem and a video of it as well." "The end of the video said this…" Ryan said and Aiden added, "You will watch because of your rules."


	5. Chapter 5

The Wave: He had It coming: Genesis

By

Chosen2007

Part Five

New York

"This bastard is going to make it that we're disqualified from any…." Danny was about to complete that sentence and she heard a loud scream…

Seattle

Aiden and Ryan rushed to the backyard, as well as Lexie and Meredith, Izzie was crying and Aiden held her, there laid Mrs. Stevens. There was a C.D. Ryan picked it up with gloves and played it.

And then I found out, He had it coming"Single" he told me? He had it comingSingle, my ass. Not only was he married. He only had himself ...oh, no, he had six wives. To blame.One of those Mormons, If you'd have been there

"The minister was a Mormon and he was married. He was also fifty-five." Aiden said and Ryan added, "When we went too looked up next of kin, the computer crashed."

New York

Mac had his guys try it; they ran into the names of two daughters Reese Brenda Becker and Linda Collier. "Claudia knows Reese and Danny know Linda." Mac said and Danny responded, "Linda is suppose to be dead in jail, so is Reese." "That was twenty years ago." Mac said and Danny looked at him…

The caskets were brought up and they were opened both bodies were missing.


	6. Chapter 6

_The Wave: He had __It__ Coming: Genesis_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Six_

_"Bittersweet __Sympony__" is from The Verve_

_A__nnette and Sheldon were __walking around Central Park. "I can't imagine doing your job." Annette said and Hawks responded, "Some days I wish I stayed in the hospital, I don't want to know everything else." "Rather be ignorant than being knowledgeable." Annette said and Hawks shook his head. "I'm sorry on how you caught me as the door was open." A__nnette said and _

_When Hawks was picking her up, __he saw the door opened, he got his gun ready. He saw Annette doing pole dancing. They laughed. "You really get into your books." Hawks said and Annette responded, "The rare Breed series." "You seem like you have experienced with sociopaths." __Hawkes__ said and as they looked up, Annette saw her past, "Katherine." Katherine was standing there with her brunette __hair __and her light blue dress, "Annette." Katherine said and Hawks added, "Do you two know each other?"__ There was a__ stare down and they walked past Katherine. Katherine turned and walked down the street herself. The phone rang, "Hello?" Katherine asked and this played: _

_**And I'm a million different people from one day to the next…**_

_The songs started looping and then she looked down, it said, "Sebastian." Katherine has been getting these calls all the time, no matter how ma__n__y phones she's changed and she screamed. "You're not Sebastian." __The music stopped and it said in a distorted-Sebastian voice, "She you in hell Katherine, I've saved you a seat." _


End file.
